You and Me
by ThexSinningxSaint
Summary: Just a short little oneshot about Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland, very fluffy because I just can't help, but love the fluff! It is what it is, sorry. I'm not the type to write risque (or however you spell that word) things, so it's safe for everyone! This doesn't really have a specific time it takes place, pretty late in the first game I would imagine. Hope you like it!


It was a usual battle with the darkspawn. Nothing was different, it was just business as usual in Ferelden, or so I thought...

I had just killed a hemlock, when I was pushed from behind. I was more of shoved to the ground than pushed, as I landed on the ground I turned my head just quickly enough to see Alistair being stabbed in the side by a darkspawn. One, two, three times he was stabbed with the darkspawn's blade, cutting through his chainmail like tissue, while the darkspawn chuckled darkly. The next thing I remember I was slitting the darkspawn's throat with both of my dagger blades...before he had even stopped chuckling. I didn't watch him fall, I knew he was dead. Instead I went and knelt at Alistair's side. His eyes were closed, the blood was starting to pool. I lifted his chainmail and looked at his wounds. I don't know what I was hoping to see, but that wasn't it. It looked bad and the only thing I managed to do was get more blood on my hands.

"Wynne!" I called. She was near, but I knew it would take a minute for her to get to where we were. I reached out and touched Alistair's face, which was already covered with blood, so I made no difference, and his eyes opened.

"E-Elissa?" he said weakly.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm right here..." I said softly to him. He closed his eyes again and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. He tried to hold on, but I could tell it was hard.

Wynne arrived and went to work right away.

"That's the most I can do until we get back to camp." she announced after a while. Sten and Zevran carried him back to camp, and put him in his tent where Wynne went back to work and ordered me to leave. I could barely let go of his hand, but finally, I left. Wynne asked Morrigan to help her and with a little convincing from me she finally relented and went inside the tent, I was no longer aloud inside of.

I couldn't sit waiting to be dissapointed every time the tent opened anymore. I had been sitting there for a while and every time the tent opened it was Morrigan going to get water or something from Wynne's tent and she never even glanced at me. I wondered if she was taught to focus like this by Flemmeth or if it was just something she did. Instead of sitting by the fire I went down to the stream our camp was near and washed the blood from my hands. I remember thinking that even though it was no longer visible it would always be there. Next I washed my blades with a cloth. Once I was sure there was no more blood on them I moved on to my amor, then myself. When I was 100% clean I wasn't quite ready to go back yet. I knew that there was either no news or bad news and they were putting off telling me. Either way I could put off knowing a little while longer, so I went and sat in the setting sun to dry off.

I was sitting by the edge of the stream playing in the water since the sun was most of the way down and there was only a little bit of light left, when Zevran came up.

"Hello Warden." he said as he walked up and stopped several feet behind where I was sitting. I noticed the absence of his usual sarcastic tone. He was pitying me.

"I'm not in the mood for flirting right now, Zevran." I replied, standing up.

"Flirting? Me?" he feigned innocence, coming no closer.

"Mhmmm. You." I said, leaning up against a tree.

"I would never flirt with someone else's woman, Warden...unless perhaps...no nevermind." he said smiling slightly.

"Unless what, Zevran?" I questioned.

"Well, unless..." he said drawing out the word, "I cared about them very deeply."

I sighed. "I said I wasn't in the mood for this." I told him exasperated.

"You said 'flirting,' Warden." he said simply.

"And this isn't flirting?" I asked.

"No, this is confessing my feelings for a beautiful Grey Warden." he told me, cocking his eyebrow. It very suddenly dawned on me that he had slowly been getting closer and closer throughout our conversation.

"Confessing your feelings? You have no feelings for me, Zevran."

"Who says, Warden?" he more of stated, leaning against a tree about three feet in front of me now, "I could be so very jealous that Alistair met you first and stole away your heart." he finished dramatically with a sigh.

When I didn't answer, he looked up and saw my expression. Then he realized that it was because he said 'Alistair.' "So how are you...?"

I looked up from the dead leaves on the ground and said with a small smile, "Fine."

"You know, you don't have to be strong for us always, Warden." he told me.

"Yes I do." I looked back down at the leaves.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your leader, I can't be an emotional wreck all the time."

"Well that would be bad," he agreed with a laugh, "but we do realize that you have emotions too and you are allowed to feel them sometimes."

"Sometimes huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Only sometimes, we might have a schedule made up... but you can start now if you want to." he shrugged, and said," He's going to be fine, Warden."

I nodded, then went over and gave him a hug and said "Thank you, Zevran. You're a good friend." We hugged for a minute and I left him by the stream and went back to camp.

When I got back everything was the same as I left it. So I sat back where I was before by the fire and waited. It had been completely dark for a little while, before Wynne and Morrigan emerged from Alistair's tent. I tried to read their faces, but couldn't. I stood and tried not to run over to Wynne. As I reached Wynne, Morrigan left and headed off toward her own tent.

"Well?" I asked Wynne.

"He's resting now-" she started but I cut her off.

"-That's good right? He's resting. He's gonna be okay right?" I asked quickly.

"If he makes it through the night, that will mean he's a lot more likely to be just fine." she told me slowly. 'If'? No not "if"...'

"Thank you for your help, Wynne." I said softly, not meeting her eyes and walking off.

I didn't know what to do next so I went to my tent and left a few minutes later to talk to Morrigan.

Apparently she didn't see me walk up, the perks of being a rogue I guess, so she jumped when I said "Hi Morrigan."

"Oh, hello Elissa. I didn't see you walk up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said.

"It's alright, no harm done. So what are you doing all the way over here?" she asked. She was being nice. 'Ugh more pity.' I thought.

"I..um...wanted to say thank you." I said, "I know that helping Wynne couldn't have been easy and helping to save Alistair even though you hate him, well just.. thank you. You have no idea what that means..."

"He asked about you, you know?" she said.

"What?"

"At certain points, he woke up. He was never coherent and it took all I had to not tell him to shut up, but yes, he always asked for you. Once he asked if you were okay and when Wynne told him that you were fine, he seemed...greatly relieved and was quiet again thankfully."

"Wow. He never asked for Duncan?"

"No, just you." she said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Hm." I said almost to myself. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot...again. Here, this is a 'thank you' for everything. I know it's not nearly enough, but..." I trailed off as I handed her a mirror.

"This mirror..." she said, "Where did you get it?"

"I found it." I told her. "It reminded me of the one you told me about, from when you were a little girl. I was going to give it to you before, but I always forgot...and I just remembered... Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I started walking away. "And thank you, again." When I left she was staring, mesmorized, into the mirror.

I took a deep breath and headed toward Alistair's tent. I just wanted to go inside and make sure he was still breathing, when Wynne jumped out of nowhere and into my path.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked like a scolding mother. I pointed toward Alistair's tent and she said, "No, you need to go to your own tent and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"B-but what if he...?" I trailed off not wanting to think about all the possible endings to that sentence.

"If something happens during the night, there's nothing you or I could do about it. Now go to bed." she said firmly and crossed her arms. Eventually I went. I wasn't really in the mood to lose an argument with Wynne. I could've won, but I was more preoccupied with her previous statement 'If he makes it through the night...' going round and round in my head.

I woke up with a start. I don't know exactly how much sleep I got, but I knew it wasn't much. After I became coherent again, I couldn't get back to sleep without knowing someone had checked on Alistair, just to be sure he was still breathing, still...I couldn't think about it. I liked being awake more than I do nightmares anyway. I didn't remember the nightmare at all, but it was probably darkspawn, at least that's what it usually was. I changed out of my bed clothes, then I checked outside my tent just to be sure Wynne wasn't going to get mad at me again and if she was outside I would've been able to rest easier knowing she was checking on Alistair, but there was no one. After double checking that the coast was clear and also a little bit of stalling, I snuck out of my tent and peaked inside Alistair's and once again no one was there. I crept inside and let the tent shut and for a second I froze, listening, praying, that he would just breathe...and then he did and I also let out a breath.

I went over to the side of his bed and knelt on the floor, he was sleeping and he had no shirt on, but there were three bandages on his torso and he had a blanket covering the rest of him. I remember wondering what I would do without him...wondering if I could beat the Blight alone, I knew he'd say I could, but I wasn't so sure...I wondered what would happen to Ferelden, and realizing that it was all my fault that he was here...all my fault that I didn't have a family anymore...all my fault if I lost Alistair...all my fault...Before I knew it, I was silently crying. For the first time in a long time. I don't know how long I cried, but the tears just kept coming. Then Alistair's hand came up to my face and wiped some tears away. I looked up startled and when I met his eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Oh, Alistair..." I said quietly, while quickly wiping away my tears, "you're awake..." my voiced cracked from crying when I said "awake."

"Come here." he ordered in a whisper and patted a space on the bed next to him. I scooted closer to his head, but I was still on the floor.

"Ugh, Maker." he mumbled annoyed. I smiled, just glad that he was able to be annoyed with me.

"Elissa..." he said as he started to reposition himself.

"No, don't move." I said, panicked at the thought that he would open a wound or hurt himself. I had placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving and he grabbed it.

"Well come here then." he countered and pulled lightly on my arm. When I didn't move he started to again. He got to the point where he was sitting up.

"Alright, alright." I whispered and sat up on the bed, now the one annoyed, but still just glad that he was still breathing. When that thought entered my head, the tears started again and I silently chastised myself for not pulling it together.

Now the two of us were sitting eye to eye and he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer and softly kissed both of my cheeks where the tears had been falling. Then he kissed the tip of my nose, making me smile slightly. After that he kissed my lips, long and deep and I put my arm around his neck and the kiss deepened. He leaned back and pulled me with him. I put my arm out so I wouldn't lean on him and hurt him.

When we finally broke apart, he held me where I was and whispered, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." I whispered back unconvincingly.

"People, especially you, don't cry for no reason, love." he whispered sweetly, "Now why were you crying?"

"...Just...everything..." I said quietly.

"Everything? Well that's a lot to cry about, but I don't know why it all makes you sad, there are some good things you know." he joked.

"My family is gone, Alistair. Just gone... My whole life that I had, and everyone in it, Howe just stole it... I mean I love my life now, but I can't help, but feel that maybe if I had stayed..." I trailed off, "And you..." I finally admitted.

"What about me?" he asked.

"I almost lost you today, Alistair. Do you have any idea how scary that is? And the fact that it was all my fault-"

"It was not your fault." he said firmly.

"Yes it was. If I had been paying attention...you wouldn't be here right now."

"There's no place else I'd rather be..." he said, "And yes, I do know how scary it is, every time you fight a darkspawn it scares me half to death. And if you had stayed with your family...I would've missed the best thing that ever happened to me because you would've died. You couldn't have saved them, Elissa and they knew that as well as you did...And me...I'm right here...And I'm not going anywhere...ever..." he told me.

"Ever?" I asked him as I looked up and met his gaze.

"Ever." he confirmed. Then I kissed him.

"Ow." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm fine...it's just that my side hurts." he smiled.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered frantically, "Are you bleeding? Did I hurt you too bad? Is your wound open? Are yo-" I was cut off by a kiss.

"Shhh," he told me, "It wasn't you. I moved and...it hurt." he said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"You know that's the first time I've seen you cry." he said thoughtfully after a little while of silence. 'Oh great' I thought.

"And the last, I swear." I said hoping he would drop the subject soon.

"No, you can cry. Actually I would prefer it if you did." he said.

"You would, would you?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Why?"

"Because it makes you seem more like a real person and not just 'The Grey Warden that will save Ferelden'." he said smiling," And when you give beautiful women a shoulder to cry on, they love you more." he added on jokingly after a minute.

"You would know." I teased.

"Yes I do." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the tent and realized it was getting lighter.

"I should be going." I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to be in here. Wynne's orders." I told him.

"And you came in here anyway?"

"Well...I felt like if I were here with you, you'd stay alive...It's stupid, I know."

"Wait. Stay alive?"

"Wynne said you might not make it through the night, so I felt like if I were here, you couldn't die and even if you did, you wouldn't be alone." I said sheepishly.

"You're probably the reason I made it then."

I couldn't help, but smile. "And why's that?"

"Because when you're around I can't sleep, I can't think, I feel like-"

"-Your head's going to explode." I finished for him. We both smiled at the memory.

"You know, Morrigan said you asked for me." I said stalling my departure.

"Morrigan?"

"Wynne asked for her help after I was kicked out of your tent." I said.

"Oh," he said making a face,"So I asked for you, huh? Didn't say anything embarressing, I hope." he laughed.

"No, at least not to my knowledge. She said that you asked for me and it got annoying and that you asked if I was okay and when Wynne told you I was you were very relieved." I told him.

"Of course I was relieved! For all I knew, you were the dying one...And I was worried. Is that so bad?" he drew out the word "bad."

"No it's not bad at all." I said with a triumphant look,"Okay now I really have to go and you need rest."

"Okay, but come see me soon or I'll come find you." he challenged.

"First thing, as soon as Wynne wakes up." I promised. I started to get up, but he pulled me back down and looked right into my eyes.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too."

"See? Now was that so hard?" he teased.

"Nope not at all." I countered and kissed him again.

"Ow!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I said standing up.

"I hate these stupid darkspawn." he grumbled.

"Get some rest. I'll be back soon." I said as I left his tent.

The sun had just started to rise as I snuck back into my tent.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
